


History

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Luke meets several former Clone troopers and ends up with a larger family than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon prompt on tumblr.

The first one Luke meets is just one of the pilots. Older than the rest of them but otherwise unremarkable.

***

The second one is a medic. Luke meets him after the destruction of the Death Star, when all the surviving pilots are getting checked over.

The medic who checks him over introduces himself as Fidget and when Luke asks if he knows the pilot who looks just like him, Fidget laughs but doesn’t answer.

The exam is quick and Fidget pronounces Luke perfectly healthy and has him fill out a form on his datapad. "For the records," Fidget tells him.

(Luke doesn’t see the way Fidget starts when he reads the name on the form. It's been twenty years since Skywalker was a well-known name.)

***

Luke meets more people than he can remember over the first few weeks with the Alliance. He has a good memory for faces but names are more difficult and he ends up having to ask most people for their names at least twice.

Except for the nearly identical men he keeps meeting. They all have odd names, usually Basic words that aren’t usually used as names.

He learns that the pilot’s name is Jinx. He also meets Tiny, Crack and Seven. Seven is blond and Crack has blue eyes but the only other physical differences Luke can see are grooming preferences.

***

Tiny is the first to call him General. It throws Luke totally off-balance and he really doesn’t get why Tiny would call him that but the rest of them follow suit.

But, they're all great people and he likes being around even if the General thing freaks him out a little.

Luke has never had this many friends.

***

And then they just keep introducing him to more nearly identical people with weird names. Tiny introduces him to Highpoint and Ani, both mechanics; Crack shows up at lunch one day with his sniper friend Bullseye; and Seven keeps maneuvering Luke into meeting people with numbers for names, which is how he gets to know Twentythree the cook, Eleven the engineer, Eightysix who works in communications and Thirtythree from weapons maintenance.

Somehow, without even noticing, Luke acquires a large extended family.

***

It feels dramatic and childish to say, but everything changes the first time Luke mentions Ben.

It’s just a normal day, he's in the mess at dinner with Crack, Eleven, Thirtythree and Fidget, and he's answering Thritythree's question about how Luke met the Princess.

He's just at the part where Artoo first showed him the message from the Princess when Crack drops his fork and Eleven chokes on his water.

All of them are staring at Luke like he's just done something really strange. After a moment Crack picks his fork up again and says, "Keep going. I wanna how you really met the princess."

***

Fidget finds him in the barracks one evening and instead of starting the conversation with something like "How are you doing?" or "How's your shoulder?" (both of which would be normal for Fidget who somehow always knows when Luke's managed to injure himself), he says, "I knew a few Jedi, before the Empire. Patched up more than a few, reckless fools. I met Kenobi once, although by the time he got to me he was unconscious. Internal bleeding and he didn’t tell anyone he was in pain."

Fidget pauses, staring at Luke with disconcerting intensity.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Fidget smiles faintly. "Because very few people are alive now who knew the Jedi. And you should know the history of those that came before you."

***

That's the first story Luke hears about the Jedi. It's not the last.


End file.
